


Just a Moment

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [33]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Tearjerker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, short and sweet, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which a bride and groom share a quiet moment before their ceremony...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stansa One Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915
Comments: 38
Kudos: 116





	Just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! I have been meaning to post this for a while, just haven't gotten around to it. Stansa! Ah I have missed thee! ;) 
> 
> Again, this is a new series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This will include multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy them.

Sansa was smoothing her hands over the front of her dress for what must be the hundredth time when Arya approached, gently taking her hand. Arya had been at her side since last night, keeping her mind from over-worrying and succumbing entirely to panic.

“I’ve never seen you this nervous” Arya teased, doing her best to lighten the mood. 

“I don’t think I have ever _been_ this nervous” Sansa replied, squeezing her Sister’s hand. 

“I can’t imagine why” Arya scoffed. “It's not like he’s not going to show up. From what Edric said, he’s been checking the time every two minutes.” 

“It isn’t that” Sansa shook her head slightly. “It’s just...we’ve waited so long.” 

“In his defense I am fairly certain he didn’t think you’d actually say ‘yes’ when he proposed” Arya smirked. “He still looks at you as if you’d vanish any moment.” 

“I know, but I’m not going anywhere” Sansa said sadly, her mind replaying memories of the last four years, every milestone that had gotten them to this point in time. They’d had their ups and downs, their arguments and their celebrations, but every second was worth it. Arya’s attention was pulled away for a second and when she turned back to Sansa she gave her hand a gentle tug. 

“He’s at the door,” Arya explained. “I guess he’s refusing to leave until he can talk with you.” 

“Alright” Sansa exhaled and crossed to the door, careful not to step too far lest he see her before it was time. “Stannis, is everything alright?”

“Of course” he sounded relieved that she had come to talk with him, his voice soft and deep. “I just...I just wanted a moment.” 

“Just a moment?” she smiled, leaning forward to rest her forehead to the cool wood of the door. The ancient house at Storm’s End was too picturesque to not be a part of their wedding day and Sansa had taken over the master’s chambers to prepare for the day ahead while Stannis and his groomsmen had been ensconced in a spare room down the hall. 

“Just a moment” he repeated, his hand appearing at the edge of the door. She took it without hesitation, their fingers twining together as they always did and she imagined that he was resting his head against the door just as she was. She heard his exhale of relief, hand squeezing hers tightly. 

“I’m here” she promised, knowing that even though he had come a long way since they first met, Stannis still struggled with affection. Arya was not too far from the truth when she said that Stannis was not sure that Sansa would say ‘yes’ when he finally proposed. According to him he had bought the ring over a year previous and had tried several times to summon the courage before he finally blurted the question out as they were driving home from Christmas dinner with her family. Sansa had cried so hard he was forced to pull over to calm her down. 

“You know when I knew that I wanted to marry you?” he asked, his thumb tracing over her knuckles idly. 

“When?” she smiled even though he couldn’t see her. 

“We were at the farmer’s market and you stopped to smell soaps at one of the stalls and I...” he took a ragged breath. “I watched you and you looked so unbelievably beautiful, at complete and utter peace. I couldn’t look away. I promised myself that if you would have me, I would spend the rest of my life ensuring that that peace never left you.” 

“Stannis” Sansa closed her eyes tightly, tears running down her cheeks making her eternally grateful for waterproof makeup. Now she knew why the candid photo he’d taken of her at that very market was his phone wallpaper. He had captured that moment forever and looked at it everyday. This man--her man, was incredible. She felt the warmth of his lips pressing against her knuckles, lingering there for several seconds. 

“I love you,” he said softly. 

“I love you too” she gave a watery laugh. “In a few minutes I will finally be your wife.” 

“And I will finally be your husband” he agreed, lips leaving her fingers. “I will see you in the garden.” 

“I’ll be the one in white” she promised with a smile. 

“I can’t wait to see you” he shifted on his feet and released her. She grabbed the doorknob to steady her trembling hand, listening as his footsteps retreated on the stone floors. Taking a few deep breaths she managed to stem the flow of tears and she released the door, turning around to see her Father and Sister smiling at her. 

“Ready, Lemon Cake?” her Father asked, his eyes more than a little glossy. 

She nodded, “Absolutely.” Arya handed her a few tissues and she dabbed her eyes dry before lifting her bouquet from the side table. She situated the assortment of pink roses and peonies in her hand and looked back to her Father, who now had tears trailing down his cheeks. 

She had always been a ‘Daddy’s Girl’, toddling after him from the moment she could walk. Her relationship with her Mother had never been close--or healthy, but her Father had always been there for her, just as she had been there for him when her Mother passed away several years ago. 

“You are so beautiful,” Eddard briefly cupped her cheek. “And that man loves you more than anything on this planet, anyone can see that. I would have hated to part with you for anything less than that sort of love.” 

“I love you, Daddy” she smiled through unshed tears as he took her hand. 

“I love you too” Eddard guided her towards the door. “Now let’s get to the garden before he comes back to make sure you’re coming. Again” he teased and Sansa laughed, wiping away tears as she walked towards her future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
